Mamma Mia!
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Amores de verão, praia, uma festa em culto ao amor e um namorado fugido! Fic inspirada no filme "Mamma Mia!", ao som de Abba. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A.: Nova fic na área!**_

_**Bem, eu decidi fazer essa fic depois de assistir ao musical "Mamma Mia", com a Meryl Streep =D**_

_**Achei que ficaria muito legal se eu fizesse algo com os cavaleiros inspirados nas músicas de Abba e no filme, e eis aqui o resultado! A fic ficou sendo UA mesmo, porque ficaria mais característico dessa forma.**_

_**(Usarei personagens criados na minha outra fic "O Futuro à nós pertence", porque passei muito tempo pensando neles e não queria criar novos.).**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**MAMMA MIA!**_

Capítulo Um – _Honey, Honey_.

Era um dia normal na Grécia. Numa pequena escola de _ballet_ cinco moças prestavam atenção ao que a professora falava. A mulher era alta e loira, e tinha um rosto ao mesmo tempo delicado e imponente.

A mais velha das cinco, Shina, estava sentada no balcão da sala de danças, observando suas próprias unhas. Não se interessava naquilo, achava que era coisa de criança, enquanto suas amigas se empenhavam ao menos um pouco.

A mais nova das cinco, Shunrei, parecia ter dificuldade em seguir os passos. Não se sabia pela vergonha ou porque ela não tinha jeito mesmo pra esse tipo de coisa. Juçara, uma moça de pele escura e olhos verdes tentava ajudá-la o máximo, repetindo os passos com ela quando a professora não via.

As duas moças mais antigas no _ballet_ eram a garota do norte, como chamavam Bryndís, uma garota baixinha e branca, de curtos cabelos negros, especialista em _ballet_ russo, apesar da idade (ela tinha apenas 14 anos) e a "loirinha", Estrela, que parecia aérea.

Depois de ela errar quase todos os passos, a professora decidiu encerrar a aula. Estrela estava envergonhada por ter errado tanto, mas mesmo assim, parecia feliz.

- Estrelinha do meu coração! – Shina parou ao lado dela quando a professora se retirou. – O que tem na sua cabeça hoje...?

- Hmm... Ele! – Estrela falou, feliz.

- _Ele_ quem? – Juçara perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- _Ele_! O garoto do verão passado! Ikki! – Estrela sorriu mais feliz ainda.

- Ahhhh, não...! – As quatro falaram em uníssono, deixando Estrela mais feliz.

"**Honey, honey**

**How he thrills me, an hã**

**Honey, honey**

**Honey, honey**

**Nearly kills me, an hã**

**Honey, honey**

**I'd heard about him before**

**I wanted to know some more**

**And now I know what they mean**

**He's a love machine!**

**Oh, he makes me dizzy!"**

- Estrela, deixa disso! – Bryndís falou. – Ele é só um _punkzinho_ idiota! Vai abandonar você!

- Vamos, Bi...! – Estrela falou. – Você sabe que gosto muito dele...

- Não importa. Isso não quer dizer que ele seja uma boa pessoa. – Juçara falou, cerrando as sobrancelhas. – Ele parece um psicopata...

- Vocês não o conheceram! – A loira falou, sorrindo.

- Ele não me pareceu uma pessoa ruim. Era muito prestativo. – Shunrei falou, piscando os olhinhos azuis.

- Oras, Shunrei, você nunca vê maldade em ninguém! – Shina protestou, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, não se preocupem... Dessa vez, ele trouxe amigos! – Estrela falou, levantando-se e correndo pela porta da sala de dança.

- Estrela! Espera! – As quatro voltaram a gritar, correndo atrás dela.

"**Honey, honey**

**Let me feel it, an hã**

**Honey, honey**

**Honey, honey**

**Don't conceal it, An hã**

**Honey, honey**

**The way that you kiss goodnight**

**The way that you hold me tight**

**I feel like I wanna sing**

**When you do your… thing!"**

- Lá estão eles! – Estrela falou, apontando para cinco rapazes no ancoradouro grego.

- Nossa, que gracinha aquele loirinho...! – Bryndís falou, olhando por trás da rocha onde elas haviam se escondido.

- São todos gracinhas. – Juçara falou, fazendo Shunrei concordar.

- Deixem de ser brecheiras e vão fazer algo que preste...! – Shina falou, olhando para os caras por cima dos ombros.

- Deixa de ser mal-amada, Shina! A Estrela tem razão, pelo menos agora...! – Bryndís falou, sem papas na língua, como sempre.

Os cinco estavam descendo de um barco à vela. O enamorado de Estrela, Ikki, era o mais velho. Tinha cabelos negros e um pouco compridos, sorria, amarrando as velas junto com o garoto loiro. A barra da calça estava dobrada até os joelhos, mostrando suas panturrilhas definidas e bronzeadas. Ele era definitivamente bonito. Meio rústico, mas bonito.

- Eu vou lá falar com ele...! – Estrela anunciou, fazendo as outras gritarem, e eles olharem em direção à elas.

- Estrela, sua louca! – Shunrei falou, ficando vermelha. – Não vai, não...!

- Por que não? – Estrela desceu os barrancos em alta velocidade, sorrindo e arrastando o vestido branco.

Estrela chegou perto dele, e foi recebida com um abraço emocionado. Ikki a apresentou aos amigos, que sorriram e a cumprimentaram, com comentários do tipo "Ele falou muito bem de você e da Ilha", e "Espero que seja verdade que essa era a ilha de Afrodite... Preciso de uma namorada _urgente_"!

"**I don't wanna hurt you baby**

**I don't wanna see you cry**

**So, stay on the ground, girl**

**You better not get too high"**

As quatro garotas ficaram olhando quietas, três delas sorrindo.

- Ah, ele parece gostar dela...! – Bryndís falou, achando tudo muito lindo.

- Eu ainda acho que esse cara é encrenca. – Shina falou, cruzando os braços.

- Espero que eles venham à festa de Afrodite amanhã...! – Juçara falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Quero arranjar um namorado!

"**But I'm gonna stick to you, boy**

**You'll never get rid of me**

**There's no other place in this world**

**Where I rather would be"**

As outras três sorriram, meio que concordando com Juçara. A festa de Afrodite era uma comemoração típica da Ilha de Afrodite, onde elas moravam. A mãe de Estrela dirigia uma pequena pousada que sempre organizava essa festa, sempre cheia de pessoas da ilha inteira, mas não muito conhecida fora dela.

Estrela parecia estar se enturmando com todos os amigos do Ikki. Conversava com cada um deles, e sorria muito. O amante dela a olhava como se não soubesse como agir, mas mesmo assim, muito feliz de estar ao lado dela. Um rapaz mais novo que ele, com compridos cabelos castanhos claros, fazia alguns comentários sobre a ilha, olhando de vez por outra para as meninas atrás das rochas do deque. Ele parecia meio envergonhado e sem jeito, mas parecia feliz.

Estrela olhou para elas sem cerimônias e acenou, chamando-as.

"**Honey, honey**

**Touch me baby, an hã**

**Honey, honey**

**Honey, honey**

**Hold me baby, an hã**

**Honey, honey**

**You look like a movie star**

**But I love just who you are**

**And, honey, to say the least**

**You're a dog-gone… beast!"**

Shina balançou a cabeça dizendo "não" quase que imediatamente. Shunrei ficou vermelha de vergonha e saiu de fininho. Somente Bryndís e Juçara correram até eles, sorrindo.

Estrela virou-se para as que tinham ido embora e mandou um "tchauzinho". Esse seria um verão e tanto...

"**Honey, honey**

**How you thrill me, an hã**

**Honey, honey**

**Honey, honey**

**Nearly killed me, an hã**

**Honey, honey**

**I've heard about you before**

**I wanted to know some more**

**And now I know what they mean**

**You're a love machine…"**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: E ai, e ai, e ai? Primeiro cap bem curtinho...! Essa fic não vai ser muito grande, mas ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado...!**_

_**Espero alguns reviews também, para ver como andam meus escritos! Obrigada por lerem!**_

_**Beijos da Polly.**_


	2. Gimme, gimme, gimme!

_**MAMMA MIA!**_

Capítulo Dois – Gimme, gimme, gimme!

Eram duas horas da tarde. Os preparativos para a Festa em culto à Afrodite estavam à mil. Melissa, a mão de Estrela, estava enlouquecendo com os preparativos, mas os garotos hospedados na pousada ajudavam com os preparativos.

O mais novo deles, Seiya, era o mais atrapalhado, mas tinha vontade de ajudar. Shiryu, o que parecia mais velho, apesar de não ser, que tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos, ficara responsável por "tomar conta" do que os outros rapazes faziam, ajudando no que achava que deveria mudar e imensamente feliz por participar dos preparativos.

Ikki ajudava no trabalho braçal junto com Hyoga, sendo seguido de perto pela namorada e pela sogra, que parecia amá-lo mais que a própria filha. Ele era um piadista quieto, daqueles que fazem a piada sem nem ao menos sorrir, e as suas o amavam por isso e muito mais. Shun organizava a banda que iria tocar no local, com a ajuda de Shina e Juçara, que parecia vidrada nele.

"_**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer**__**"**_

Quando tudo estava preparado, a espera pela festa começou. Os garotos se separam das garotas, enquanto Afrodite se prepara para soltar os fogos do amor pela ilha.

As cinco meninas estavam num dos quartos da pensão, escolhendo as roupas para a festa. Estrela estava vestida com uma calça _skinny_ de malha azul e uma camiseta vermelha justa e sem mangas, com o cabelo preso em uma elaborada trança. Juçara estava com uma saia comprida, rasgada em cima das duas pernas, fazendo-a parecer uma espécie de "tanga" comprida, e um top rosa, com um colar de flores enfeitando o peito. Shina estava vestida como sempre: uma saia rodada bege e uma camisa tomara-que-caia avermelhada, com um colar de flores também. Bryndís vestia uma bermuda branca justa com uma camisa sem mangas também branca. Suas sapatilhas eram delicadas e finas, mas bem firmes.

As quatro meninas estavam tentando convencer Shunrei a vestir um vestidinho verde com flores, com alcinhas delicadas e enfeitadas, mas a garota estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Os garotos vão estar lá, meninas... – Ela protestava, mas as outras só riam.

- É justamente por isso que você tem que vesti-lo!

"_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"**_

A música estava rolando alto, e as cinco garotas já estavam na pista de dança, com mais outras tantas garotas. Shunrei estava vestindo o vestido verde, mas parecia altamente insegura.

- Garotas da Ilha de Afrodite! Creio que a maioria de vocês está procurando um namorado, não é? – A "mestra de cerimônias", que era Melissa, falava de um microfone no centro do palco. – Sabem do costume...! As meninas dançam, enquanto os garotos atacam...! Acho que vai ser uma boa noite hoje, já que temos nova carne no pedaço!

"_**Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer"  
**_

Então, de cima dos muros que cercavam o local da festa, vários garotos de diferentes idades surgiram, usando máscaras e bermudas, quase todos descalços. A gritaria foi geral, e Estrela quase desmaiou de tanto gritar. Shina revirou os olhos e foi sentar-se no bar, deixando as outras garotas serem "atacadas" pelos rapazes que desciam pelas paredes.

"_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"**_

Os rapazes chegavam nas garotas com uma dança sexy. Um dos mais altos segurou Estrela pela cintura e olhou-a nos olhos com uma expressão indecifrável.

- O que uma garota tão bonita faz aqui tão sozinha? – A voz de Ikki foi reconhecida imediatamente, fazendo a loira sorrir.

- Esperando você, bobinho! – Ikki riu.

- Então vamos dar o fora daqui. A nossa festa é em outro lugar! – Ele a levantou nos braços e saiu sem ser notado da festa. Os outros quatro se dissiparam logo que desceram as paredes. Shun e Seiya foram para o bar. Shun porque não queria ficar no meio da algazarra, e Seiya porque queria levar um papo com Shina, que não parecia querer falar com ele.

Shiryu e Hyoga estavam dançando, olhando as garotas. Bryndís correu até o Hyoga e começaram a dançar, mas parecia que não saia disso. Apesar de Shiryu tentar conversar com Shunrei, ela parecia tão envergonhada que se livrava dele o tempo todo.

"_**There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer" **_

Terminou que Shiryu e Bryndís acabaram sentando juntos numa das mesas da festa, suspirando e pensando sozinhos.

- Parece que Afrodite nos deu um bolo hoje...! – Shiryu comentou, escorando-se na mesa.

- Parece que sim...! – Bryndís estava pensativa, olhando para Hyoga. – Mas não por muito tempo. Vou esclarecer as coisas aqui. – Então foi atrás do loiro, com determinação nos olhos, deixando Shiryu olhando-a levemente assustado.

"_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"**_

A música continuava alta. As pessoas se divertiam e dançavam conforme a música, procurando pares interessantes... A noite estava longe de terminar...

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Pois é! Como podem ver, caps curtinhos e rápidos! Estou adorando fazer essa fic!**_

_**Obrigada por estarem lendo!**_

_**Srta. Maya! Obrigada por ler e pelo comentário! Esse cap é dedicado especialmente à você! Continua lendo!**_

_**Beijos da Polly, e até mais!**_


	3. Does your mother know?

**MAMMA MIA!**

Capítulo 3 – Does your mother know?

* * *

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

* * *

Shina estava sentada no bar, bebendo um coquetel quando ouviu uma voz falando por trás dela, num tom manso.

- Ué? O que uma garota tão bonita está fazendo aqui sozinha? – Ele perguntou, sentando ao lado dela.

- Bebendo. – Ela respondeu, simplesmente. Não queria que ele achasse que podia ir "se chegando".

- Mas... Me esclarece uma coisa... Você está na festa de Afrodite, e não quer um namorado? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, dando uma de gostosão.

- Querer eu quero, mas alguém maduro, e não uma criança como você. – Shina falou, direta, olhando-o nos olhos.

"_**You're so hot**_

_**Teasing me**_

_**So you're blue, but I can't**_

_**Take a chance on a kid like you**_

_**That's something I couldn't do"**_

- Não sou tão criança assim. E você não é tão madura. – O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tentou se aproximar novamente, mas ela colocou a mão no peito dele, sentindo algo que não queria: músculos desenvolvidos.

- Querido... Não. – Um calor percorreu o corpo dela, mas ela foi firme.

"_**There's that look **_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I can read in your face that your feelings**_

_**Aare driving you wild**_

_**Ah, but boy, you're only a child"**_

- Por favor, me diga ao menos o seu nome…! – Ele insistiu. Seus olhos caramelos tinham ar de cachorrinho pidão, que faziam-na reconsiderar.

- Só o nome? – Ela terminou o coquetel, prestes a sair correndo.

"_**Well I can dance with you honey**_

_**If you think it's funny**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?**_

_**And I can chat with you baby**_

_**Flirt a little maybe**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?"**_

- Ah, vá… Me dá só uma chance? Só umazinha? Eu juro que não faço nada demais...! – Ele tocou o rosto dela, mas Shina o repeliu.

"_**Take it easy (take it easy)**_

_**Better slow down, boy**_

_**That's no way to go**_

_**Does your mother know?**_

_**Take it easy (take it easy)**_

_**Try to cool It, boy**_

_**Take it nice and slow**_

_**Does your mother know?"**_

- Me dê bons motivos para eu ficar com você... Er...

- Seiya.

- É. Seiya.

- Primeiro: - Ele começou. – Você sabe meu nome. Segundo, eu sou o único em toda a festa que está tentando, e, terceiro: - Ele sorriu. – Você realmente não quer me testar? – Ele deu uma risadinha, fazendo-a virar os olhos para o abdômen dele, que era dividido e firme. Ela arregalou os olhos e se levantou, respirando fundo.

"_**I can see what you want**_

_**But you seem pretty young**_

_**to be searching for that kind of fun**_

_**So maybe I'm not the one"**_

- Escuta, garoto… - Ela virou-se para ele, mas Seiya a prendeu numa das paredes ao lado do bar. – Você é mais novo que eu.

- Você não me conhece...! – Ele riu. – Agora, diga seu nome.

"_**Now you're so cute, I like your style**_

_**And I know what you mean when**_

_**you give me a flash of that… smile!**_

_**But boy you're only a child"**_

- É S-shina…! – Ela arfava, tentando achar um jeito de se livrar dele.

- Ainda acha que eu sou muito criança?- Seiya perguntou, encostando o corpo no dela e ficando a centímetros do rosto da grega.

- Acho. – Ela falou, séria, segurando os braços dele sem forças para empurrá-lo.

- E agora? – Seiya ultrapassou os centímetros e a beijou com firmeza, segurando-a pela cintura.

"_**Well I can dance with you honey**_

_**If you think it's funny**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?**_

_**And I can chat with you baby**_

_**Flirt a little maybe**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?"**_

Um balde de água gelada separou os dois. Risadas eram ouvidas ao lado deles, e uns gritos de "Vão para a pensão!", ou então "Não é permitido sexo em público". Shina estava vermelha de vergonha, enquanto Seiya ria com todos os pulmões.

- O que foi, Shina? Tem medo de diversão? – Ele perguntou, segurando-a mais uma vez.

- Me deixa, garoto! – Shina gritou, saindo correndo e deixando um pasmo Seiya para trás.

"_**Take it easy (take it easy)**_

_**Better slow down boy**_

_**That's no way to go**_

_**Does your mother know?**_

_**Take it easy (take it easy)**_

_**Try to cool it boy**_

_**Take it nice and slow**_

_**Does your mother know?"**_

- Perdeu uma garota, Seiya? – A voz do melhor amigo do rapaz foi ouvida pelas costas dele.

- Perdi, Shiryu? – O garoto continuou rindo. – Consegue ver alguma coisa nas minhas costas?

- Parece que você brigou com um gato. – O moreno de cabelos compridos falou, rindo.

- Foi ela. – Seiya comentou, com um sorriso. – Eu adorei aquela garota.

- Mas parece que vamos passar o resto da noite sozinhos...!

- Não me peça para ser seu par, certo? – Seiya falou, indo para a pista de dança. Shiryu o olhou com olhos arregalados e uma expressão de nojo. A noite estava melhorando cada vez mais...!

"_**Well I can dance with you honey**_

_**If you think it's funny**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?**_

_**And I can chat with you baby**_

_**Flirt a little maybe**_

_**Does your mother know?**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?"**_

_Continua…_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Mais um cap! Bem, esse foi bem diferente dos anteriores. Eles continuam curtos, não queria colocar muita informação...!**_

_**Peguei a versão da música do Musical Mamma Mia, já que ela é uma mulher, ficaria melhor assim...!**_

_**Bem, obrigada por estarem lendo!**_

_**Al revoir!  
**_


	4. Lay all your love on me

**MAMMA MIA!**

Capítulo 4 – Lay all your love on me

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence._**

**_

* * *

_**

"_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me"  
**_

Ikki e Estrela estavam na praia. Riam e empurravam um ao outro. A noite estava clara e como era a "noite de Afrodite", a praia estava completamente vazia.

- Estou feliz por ter voltado. Estava morrendo de saudades de você... – Ikki tocou o rosto dela, com olhos cheios de amor.

- Também estava com saudades de você... – Ela deu um beijo nele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de Ikki. – Ei...!

Ela puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso dele, fazendo uma careta.

- Você disse que ia parar! – Estrela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, apontando para o rosto dele.

- Eu estou tentando! Faz três dias que estou com esse...! – Ikki tentou se justificar, mas ela continuou sem expressão.

"_**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you"  
**_

_**- **_Tudo bem. Eu aceito suas justificativas. – Estrela sorriu, recolocando os cigarros nos bolsos dele. – Mas você vai ter que trabalhar dobrado.

- Como assim? – Ele perguntou, antes de ser jogado ao chão.

"_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me"**_

Estrela sentou no colo dele, enquanto o beijava, segurando-o pelo pescoço. Ikki não sabia onde colocar as mãos, então acabou segurando-a pelos quadris.

- Estrela... O que deu em você? – Ele arfou, sorrindo.

- Você não está gostando? – Ela perguntou, fazendo um biquinho.

- Estou adorando... Mas não é típico de você... – O moreno falou, sendo sufocado por mais um beijo.

- É a noite de Afrodite. Quero aproveitá-la ao máximo! – Estrela soltou uma gargalhada, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

"_**It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear"**_

- Estrela… Não tem… Nenhum problema estarmos fazendo isso, não é? – Ikki perguntou, inseguro. Sua bermuda já estava parcialmente aberta, mostrando um pedaço de suas _boxers_ escuras. Estrela apenas sorria.

- Confie em mim. – A loira falou, tirando a própria camisa.

Ikki ficou boquiaberto. Suas mãos grudaram na cintura dela e ele começou a suar frio.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. – Não gostou?

- Nem de longe... – As mãos dele finalmente ganharam vida e subiram pela cintura dela. – Eu definitivamente adorei isso...!

"_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me"**_

Os dois estavam abraçados na areia, sentindo o corpo um do outro.

- Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse gostar tanto de alguém assim... – Ikki falou, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos dela.

- Ikki...! Eu preciso de você! – Estrela disse, baixando as mãos pelo corpo dele.

"_**I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce"**_

- Estrela… Você a-acha isso… Seguro? – Ele não conseguia falar direito, por conta do que Estrela fazia a ele.

- Não sei. Se quiser voltar atrás, tudo bem. Mas você parece estar gostando disso... – Ela o provocou, e Ikki não conseguiu falar.

"_**I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible"**_

- Bebê… - Ikki estava deitado em cima dela, tremendo e sem saber o que fazer.

- Vamos... – Estrela o beijou mais uma vez. – Eu o amo. Não é o suficiente?

- Nossa... – Ele sorriu. – Eu também a amo mais do que consigo imaginar, loirinha...!

"_**'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do"**_

Ikki estava carregando Estrela nas costas, que sorria bobamente, agarrando-o pelos ombros.

- Você promete que nunca vai me deixar? – Ela perguntou, beijando o pescoço dele.

- Prometo. Jamais vou deixar de te amar, anjinha. – Ikki falou o mais gentil possível, sorrindo. Sempre fora sério e introvertido, menos com ela. Ele a amava demais.

Decidiram voltar à festa. A praia continuava deserta, e mar estava calmo. A lua brilhava e eles haviam selado o amor deles para sempre.

"_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me"**_

_Continua…_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Ahhh! Desculpem a demora! Já tinha o capítulo escrito, mas a escola me impediu de postar...!**_

_**Obrigarem por estarem lendo! Espero mais comentários e visitas!**_

_**Um obrigado especial para Srta. Maya! Desculpe a demora, mas... bem... Você sabe! Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários! Estão me alegrando muito mesmo!**_

_**Beijos para todos!**_

_**Tchauzinhos da Polly-polly!  
**_


	5. The name of the game

__**MAMMA MIA!**

Capítulo 5 – The name of the game

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nem Saint Seiya, nem as músicas do grupo ABBA me pertencem.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bryndís seguia o caminho cheio de pedras da beira-mar, procurando o loiro perdido. Encontrou-o sentado numa pedra a poucos metros da costa. Correu até ele, séria, e parou na sua frente. Ele estava com uma gaita na mão, e levantou os olhos levemente quando viu a sombra da garota na areia.

- E ai? O que está acontecendo aqui? – Bryndís foi direta no assunto, olhando-o seriamente.

"_**I've seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a day since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted"**_

- O que está acontecendo onde? – Hyoga deu um sorriso irônico. – Não está acontecendo nada.

- E tudo aquilo na festa? – Ela sentou-se ao lado dele. – Você parecia estar curtindo ficar comigo, e, de repente, foi embora.

- Escuta... – Ele virou-se para ela. – Eu não sou do tipo que se apega.

- Não estou falando de se apegar. – Ela suspirou. – Você simplesmente me deixou sozinha.

Hyoga observou os olhos dela por um instante, pensando no que dizer.

"_**I was an impossible case  
No-one ever could reach me  
But I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me  
So I wanna know"**_

- Quero que você observe bem… - Ela continuou. – Eu nunca deixei que ninguém namorasse comigo. – Então sorriu. – Também não sou do tipo que se apega. Mas... Eu gostei de você. Exatamente porque você parece comigo.

Hyoga parecia pensar. Girava a sua gaita nas mãos, olhando para o mar. As ondas faziam um barulho calmante, e ele respirava profundamente.

- Eu... – Ele olhou para Bryndís. – É difícil pra mim, sabe? Namorar com alguém.

- Por quê? – Ela segurou o braço dele com uma das mãos, e acariciou os poucos pelos loiros que lá estavam.

"_**What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow"**_

- Eu não sei… - O loiro observou as mãos da moça no seu braço, e deu um sorriso. – Acho que depois da morte da minha mãe, acabei me prendendo a mim mesmo por muito tempo.

- Faz... Quanto tempo? – Bryndís perguntou, com medo.

- Muitos anos. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda me sinto como se devesse ser só dela. – Ele sorriu. – E é horrível saber que nunca consegui ter uma namorada, simplesmente porque não consigo tirar essa cisma da minha cabeça.

"_**And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me  
If I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know**_

___**What's the name of the game?"**_

- Eu talvez pudesse te ajudar em alguma coisa, se você precisar... – A morena olhou, com um sorriso que esperava ser animador.

- Eu só preciso de uma coisa. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. – Que você me compreenda. – Então ele novamente olhou para o mar. – Nunca serei um bom namorado.

- Você poderia tentar. – Ela falou, com um sorriso verdadeiro.

"_**I have no friends, no-one to see  
And I am never invited  
Now I am here, talking to you  
No wonder I get excited"**_

- O que você está fazendo comigo, Bryndís? – Hyoga perguntou, antes de se inclinar e ficar a centímetros de seu rosto. – Por que você me perturba tanto?

- Talvez porque eu seja a única que possa estar com você... – Bryndís rompeu a distância entre eles, beijando-o levemente.

"_**Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know"**_

Eles se separaram, e Hyoga sorriu, olhando para baixo.

- Isso... Foi... Bom. – Ele sorriu ainda mais. Voltou a olhar para ela, e a abraçou com um braço só. – Obrigado.

- Nada de "obrigado". – Ela fez cara de birra. – Você vai ter que me pagar com beijos por toda a sua vida! – Então os dois sorriram, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

"_**What's the name of the game  
Does it mean anything to you  
What's the name of the game  
Can you feel it the way I do  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow**_

_**And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you  
Could you feel the same way too  
I wanna know  
Oh yes I wanna know**_

_**The name of the game".**_

_Continua…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A.: Ahh! Desculpem a demora! Voltei com um novo cap dessa fic!**_

_**Muito obrigada novamente à Srta. Maya por estar comentando! Estou tão feliz por isso! Muito obrigada mesmo!**_

_**Até a próxima!**_


End file.
